


I’ll be the wings that keep your heart in the clouds

by agapess



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, OHWeekDay3, OnghwangWeek, but it’s for the cult, grocery shopping!au, i just made this on impulse idk if it fits your taste, sunrise is the theme, the title has no relation with the story i’m sorry, this is late but it’s for day 3, woojin only appears at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapess/pseuds/agapess
Summary: Sundays for Minhyun are made for Seongwoo and grocery shopping.





	I’ll be the wings that keep your heart in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Onghwang Week, cult. I hope you’re all having a nice week.
> 
>  
> 
> This is unbeta-ed. I had to rush this because Mom's already asking for her phone hehe. I posted without thinking.

Sundays. 

Sunday has always been Minhyun’s favorite day of the week. He feels like this day is the only day where he really gets some free time away from work. 

When work is overbearing, Minhyun thrives. He was always looking forward to meeting Sunday halfway - of all the things he can do with Seongwoo. 

Most of the time, work requires him to rush even on a Saturday spending less time with his partner. He works at an Architectural Firm, a complete contrast to his partner’s job wherein Seongwoo’s work requires him to stay at home for most of the time. Seongwoo is an aspiring writer, a poet even. 

He knows, he knows that he fell in love with Seongwoo because of the sincerity he puts into his words. Some says it’s the puns that captured him, making him enamored with the latter. But to be honest, it is Seongwoo’s eyes. The way they shine whenever their eyes meet. The lovingly gaze he beholds everytime he sees that I’m not looking (our friends told me this!!!). Even the way his eyes blinks fast - a mirror of his own, a habit that the both of them shared. It is all of it is imprinted in Minhyun’s mind.

 

Every Sunday morning, Minhyun always wakes up with a smile on his face while looking at Seongwoo snuggling close to him like he is fragile - afraid of breaking or even losing his grip. 

He would always pepper the younger with kisses, from his forehead to his chin - his way of waking him up. Seongwoo would always shove him off saying or mumbling something along the lines like “Minhyun, stop. I haven’t even brushed yet. I thought you liked it when I’m clean and presentable?” A pause every sentence.

“Well for you, maybe I could make an exception? But you do know I fell in love with you, flaws and all right? Even your morning breath.” Minhyun says as a matter of factly making Seongwoo snort, really it’s too early for Minhyun to be spouting cheesy lines. “Wake up, sleepyhead. We’re heading out.”

“Where the hell are we going this-“ Seongwoo cracks open one of his eye to look at their clock on the bedside table. “-early. It’s barely 8 a.m.” Seongwoo pouted.

“We’re going shopping. Grocery shopping.”

*****

Grocery shopping has always been their monthly routine, and it just happens that Seongwoo has forgotten because he was busy catching up with the deadlines regarding his new project. Minhyun kind of understands, he’s been in his position a lot of times already but he still looks forward to this day. This activity is one of his favorites, they get to bond. I mean it’s such a small thing but Minhyun’s heart gets big with love whenever Seongwoo picks out Minhyun’s favorite food instead of his own.

“Ah, drat. I forgot to charge my phone.” Seongwoo says while scratching his head.

“Don’t worry, we won’t be here for long. We’ll just pick up a few things. And surely, both of us won’t get lost anyway. We’ve been going here ever since college.” Minhyun replies while slowly maneuvering the car to the parking spot he’s been eyeing. 

The mart they frequent to was not that big. It couldn’t even be compared to IKEA and Walmart but it has everything - everything that they need to survive daily. 

“Minhyun, do we still have kimchi? Should I get one or not?”

“Minhyun, which is better? This one or this?” Seongwoo asks while gesturing what was on his hands one by one.

“Minhyun, do you think this is fresh?” Seongwoo points out the pack of cucumbers.

Minhyun admits, Seongwoo was never good at grocery shopping. He always has questions here and there. So he always makes it his point to do the picking, but the younger looks cute whenever he throws those questions at him. Like a small puppy wagging his tail at the sight of nature. Each day, every actions Seongwoo makes he fall in love much deeper.

“Ah, Min.” Seongwoo calls for him, trying to divert his attention from picking out the best meat in the section. 

“Why?” He answers, still not looking anywhere near the younger.

“I.... I’ve got to pee.” Now he finally looks up at Seongwoo, seeing the latter scrunching his face indicating that his bladder is on the verge of bursting.

“Okay. I’ll be here, I’ll wait for you. Don’t worry and besides you won’t get lost here anyway.”

With that, Seongwoo sprinted to the nearest restroom.

“Hey, have you heard? There’s an ongoing sale of Brand X in the cleaning section? I’ve heard it was 50% off.” Minhyun’s ears perk up at the mention of cleaning materials. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but it’s his favorite items and section they’re talking about.

“Yes, yes I’ve heard it! Though my husband’s not a fan of that brand. But from what I’ve heard, it’s only today from opening of the mart to 9:30 a.m.” The old lady said to her companion.

Minhyun deliberately looks at his watch only to see that it’s freaking 9:15 a.m. Just a few more minutes and the sale’s ending. He just couldn’t stall around and watch it happen. So he ran as fast as he can, opposite of the direction Seongwoo took. 

When he got there, he initially thought he was in heaven because lo and behold, all his favorite items in a discounted price. He decided to pick everything out, needed or not. He knows someday they’ll need those items.

 

A few minutes after, the intercom signaling for an announcement buzzed inside the mart. He was already paying in the counter so he could avail all those discounts. It was 9:25 a.m. according to his watch.

“Hwang Minhyun, your child is at the customer service. Please pick him up.” He can hear the desperation in the lady’s voice.

He was confused at first on who the hell was his child because as far as he knows, him and Seongwoo haven’t talked about adopting children. But as he neared the customer service area after paying for their grocery, he saw Seongwoo.... sitting there... on the bench... pouting that I left him.

“Minhyunnie, I thought you’ll never leave me?” Seongwoo was still pouting. Adorable, Minhyun says in his head. 

 

“I’m sorry I got carried away.” Minhyun replies. “They were having a sale at the cleaning section, I just had to get it you know?”

“I know but you still left me.” His pout turned into a frown. 

“I know too, I’m really sorry. I’ve forgotten your phone was dead.” It was now Minhyun’s turn to pout. “Let me make it up to you?”

“Hmmmm.” Seongwoo looks like he’s contemplating on what he would like Minhyun to do but he caught him off guard by kissing his cheek.

He saw Seongwoo was surprised with his action because he was never a PDA type of person (he has a shy personality) but for Seongwoo he can do anything.

He saw the younger’s expression shift from surprised to suppressing a small smile. “That’s not fair, Minhyunnie. You know I hate surprises.” Seongwoo tried to pout, really. But it only amused him more because the latter kind of looks like a meme.

“But you do like my kisses.” With that, Minhyun winks at Seongwoo.

“I do. I can attest to it.” He can see Seongwoo leaning forward to return the kiss, maybe even forgetting the things he wants him to do, when he was interrupted by a small voice.

“No one told me boys can kiss boys! That’s sooooo cool.” A kid with a snaggletooth appeared out of nowhere.

They both just laughed at the boy’s exclamation. “When you grow up kid, you’ll learn that not everything you learn in school is true or bound. Some ways are much more different from what they make you see. I hope you open your eyes to the real world.” Minhyun explained while patting the head of the little kid. The kid nodded and ran to his mother after he heard the mother call the name of his son which is apparently ‘Woojin’.

 

He hopes that at the end of the day, people would see that the norms are not always the norms. They are bent, one way or another. 

After the little encounter the cute little kid, Seongwoo and Minhyun walked hand in hand outside the mart towards their home. To snuggle in the comforts of each other. 

 

To forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw this prompt on twitter before but I didn’t get to save the link. The last one’s inspired by this: https://twitter.com/_gaylex/status/1028770973313589249?s=21.
> 
>  
> 
> I chose Sunday as Min's fave because even Saturdays are not free anymore. Most of the time work requires a lot of time, even holidays. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my short fic!!! It was basically just a thought, I’m sorry I was not that good at describing things. 
> 
>  
> 
> And the title’s derived from Mayday Parade’s song!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reaching the end. Love you, cult ♡♡♡


End file.
